Metroid: Ratchet's journey
by Ironbird53
Summary: With the War's end, there comes peace, healing, and reunion. At least, that's what it's supposed to be. That Autobots and Decepticons have finally ended their war. But with great cost. Optimus Prime is dead, Megatron has left. Although everyone begs for him to stay, Ratchet too, leaves. But the fighting isn't over. And it restarts when Ratchet takes a call from Tallon IV...


**This is one of 3 stories that will be in the same continuity as each other, the name i give it the name of "The Micromaster Cluster" since the transformers in this universe are scaled in similarity to Micromasters.**

 **Basically they all retain their sizes compared to each other, but in micromaster format.**

 **That being said, Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid, or Transformers for that matter. In this chapter, there will be references to planets from both franchises, and several from other franchises. If you spot any and recognize, give a holler, anyone who knows them will be much appreciated.**

 **Ratchet's body is**

 **Now to the Synopsis!**

 **"With the war's ending, it's time for the Transformers to face their biggest challenge; Mending their broken home. Healing the wounds they've inflicted upon the galaxy, and ultimately, the wounds they've given themselves.**

 **Optimus Prime is dead, Megatron has left. Many have stayed, in the hopes pulling the scattered and broken back. But many more have left, seeing as how there is nothing left of home to start over.** **Ratchet too, leaves Cybertron in the hopes of finding inner-peace. But the cosmos still has much more in store for the the weary Chief Medical Officer. He finds a newfound friend within the famous Human bounty hunter; Samus Aran. Together, the duo will travel the galaxy for adventures that will change them both.**

 **Unfortunately** **, as made clear before, the universe won't let Ratchet lay down his arms."**

* * *

It was over, finished. With the legacy of Primus' children fulfilled, the universe was, at last, safe. The fighting had ended, the home that both Autobots and Decepticons alike had dreamed of coming back to had lived to see the day once more.

But sadly, it was simply too good to be true.

Cybertron, despite having been resurrected and nursed back to health, was ravaged from one hemisphere to the other. Optimus Prime, idolized and adored by autobots, and even more so by countless species, had been laid to rest. Forced to make the ultimate sacrifice, he traded his life for the universe. Megatron, proclaimed as a hero by the Decepticons, but feared for his ruthless brutality, had left Cybertron. Many presumed that he wished to find inner-peace, or simply that to evade justice.

Regardless, many had taken to the stars. Some to search for Megatron, others to pursue their dreams. But many left because there was nothing resembling a home to come back to. The war, and it's aftermath simply took too much of a toll upon Cybertron to convince people to stay.

Ratchet, the world-famous Chief Medical Officer, left for a number of those reasons.

Although he still felt he had a home, he just couldn't stay. There was a goal he felt took priority, but too afraid to admit such. His most public reason for leaving was "I have a duty of care. There's still bots and cons out there who have no idea the war's over. And I think they could need help." After addressing the public with his statement, and very much reluctance from Rodimus Prime, he found a ship, and took to the stars to enact his mission.

Far and wide, he traveled. From the wastelands of Iron Star, to the scientific metropolis of Nebulos, the outback plains of Cheyne, the apocalyptic swamps of Hydrus 4, and to the war-torn Klo. His trek revealed sights that were truly breath-taking. He met many people, both good and bad. Thousands of Autobots and Decepticons alike had began a long, arduous, but rewarding journey back to their war-torn home.

that is, all except for Ratchet.

After even such a brutal quest, Ratchet still had not found what he was so desperately seeking for; a successor. His long career of being titled "Chief Medical Officer" had taken it's toll on the weary old autobot. But the foolish medic jumped too far into conclusions. He began to think that since the war was over, and the galaxy finally began to mend, he could finally retire, that he could finally lay down his arms, and rest.

But the universe seems works in mysterious ways. For Ratchet was wrong. Dead wrong.

* * *

Ratchet read stories to pass time back in the war. He should've seen it coming from light-years away.

The end of his life began with a distress signal.

Ratchet was currently piloting a Skyroller, the ship he took when he left Cybertron. At this moment in time, he was standing in the cockpit of the ship, simply staring out into the infinite cosmos. He then gave an exhausted sigh as he fell back into the pilot seat. He slumped lazily in the chair and dropped his head back. It had been so long since he was on solid ground. The list of known combat zones was tiring enough. But it was obvious the list of unknown combat zones would probably be double that amount.

He longed to sit and just stop. Optimus, a dear friend he knew for millions of years. He began to reminisce about before the war. Back when Ratchet just shy of his prime days, and before Optimus Prime was simply Orion Pax.

It was so strange. How could a rouge super-cop that was ridiculed by a false utopia of a society, could become the universe's savior? Come to think of it, why did they all suffer? Sure, other species had problems. But the Transformers were made for a much more...Universal scale situation. One would think they'd be honored as heroes and protectors, adored and loved by all.

But that just wasn't true. Other races, even mechanoid species, feared and despised them. Transformers were ridiculed for the substance of their bodies, some organic races saw them as soulless, destructive tools. Wasn't that why Megatron wanted to destroy organic life? Ratchet struggled to remember the early days of Megatron's bold proclamation for the emancipation of the Transformers.

Ratchet's thoughts were interrupted as he jolted to the sound of a beeping and red flashing across the communications console. Ratchet quickly leaned towards the screen, pressing buttons on the bright flashing screen.

A distress call? From whom? And why? Ratchet pondered. He then began to feel uneasy. He'd taken all sorts of distress calls before, why did this one make him feel offset? His hands had gone stiff again, he snatched a hammer next to his chair and slammed the tool into his palms to loosen his joints.

He decided it was for the best that'd he take this call. He'd already traced the call, might as well do the deed. His eyes narrowed at the traced location. Tallon IV? Where did he hear that name before? He remembered hearing about it from somewhere. Wasn't there a species named...named...Chozo? He studied the Chozo once, they were an old species, largely unknown to the universe. He quickly pulled up old ancient files from the shared data pool.

The results baffled Ratchet. The Chozo were notoriously famous for their biological and technological prowess. What was most intriguing was that they were listed as a bimodial species, just like Transformers. Chozo transformation was a compressed ball-form, hardly worth comparing to a Transformer's configurations. But impressive for carbon-based creatures. Perhaps this really was worth checking out after all.

He finally worked over his uneasiness, and set the Skyroller to autopilot. "Computer, set course for Tallon IV." He said. The Skyroller then hummed to life, and began to turn and fly.

Ratchet leaned back, sobering up in his chair. Whatever was going to happen next, he chose not to fear it. The Skyroller took off, causing Ratchet to be pushed back into his chair. Tallon IV was certainly interesting, especially with those Chozo people. He began to wonder just how far they got with changing form. He sat, thinking, waiting for when he would reach his destination.

He had no idea just how tightly he sealed his fate.

* * *

 **AN: Well! I know we didn't quite jump to the crossover completely, but that is set for next chapter.**

 **Leave a review for what you think will or want to happen next. As said before, this story is going to be part of a bigger continuity I'm making. Since this story was one of the more recent ones I thought of, it gets to go first.**

 **the other crossovers i planned for this continuity were a RWBY crossover, and a Fairy Tail crossover. Both with their own casts of Autobots. Just to be sure you know, I want to keep the events prior to this story, the war's ending, a mystery, because I want to build curiosity for how exactly it played out.**

 **This is going to be left as a prelude chapter, as said before. I've decided to focus on putting out the next chapter asap. I sincerely apologize for not paying attention to other stories, my attention span is a mess.**

 **My Avengers Academia will receive a new chapter soon too, as soon as I ret-con the current draft and more importantly, finish it. The starts for the other stories in this continuity will be released in due time. Quirk-Less will start a new chapter focusing on the OC characters, since that is what people wanted.**

 **Leave a review! they're much appreciated, and show that people want the stories I write to continue to push forward.**

 **So? Why aren't you writing one? Bye everyone! Hope you have a great time!**


End file.
